Summer Girl
by damsalndistress-asif
Summary: He was just suppose to be a fling. a tease. it was only suppose to be for the purpose of revenge. get back at him for his taunts. How the hell did i end up falling for him? And the sad thing is, he doesnt even know it's me.
1. To Spain we go

Summertime Girl One summer is all it takes to change you're life as you see it. When Draco runs into Hermione under the name of Mya in Hawaii, because he doesn't know her true identity they have fun and fall in love. But the summer's drawing to a close, the sands in the hourglass are running out. (Romance/ humor/ angst) Live life to the fullest, live everyday like it's your last.  
  
AN: Okay NOW the story begins.  
  
Prologue: It is the summer before Hermione's 7th year. 6th year she dated Vicktor only to find that he was cheating on him. Things only got more complicated when she found out her best friend, Ron had feelings for her, and when she confronted him about it he admitted it but a few days later she caught him in a heated lip lock with Parvati Patil Harry's long time girlfriend. The Golden Trio's been broken up. So when Hermione's carefree crazy muggle best friend Sarah suggests a summer in Hawaii to forget all about it Hermione doesn't know if she's ready to forget.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione gave her muggle best friend Sarah a look. Hermione, Sarah Dallas, Michelle McGowan, and Jade Evans were sitting in her room for a slumber party. Sarah had just made the outrageous suggestion that the girls should go to Hawaii and forget about their troubles for a summer. Hermione had firmly shaken her head no.  
  
"No way Sarah! What if we were caught? What would our parents say? Plus I have so much homework! I have to keep up my grades if I want to make Head Girl" Hermione argued with Sarah, a pretty girl with silky light blond hair that fell around her shoulders, who was rolling her baby blue eyes.  
  
"Hermione calm down, you didn't let me finish. We'd be staying with my older cousin, Bernice in her beach house in Hawaii! My mom thought it'd be a good "Learning" experience, you know going to an American State and all! And she said I could invite a few friends along, you Michelle and Jade are the ones I'm inviting." Sarah told her. Sarah grabbed Hermione arm and gave her a puppy dog look.  
  
"Come on Hermione please? It'd be good for you too. You need to kick back, forget all about Ron, and Harry, and Vicktor. In Hawaii, you can find a hot guy to flirt with and not have to worry about making a commitment too! It's a great time with no strings attached! You need that Herm. We all need that." Sarah argued with Hermione who was beginning to feel swayed. She did need a vacation from the real world, and Hawaii would do just the trick. Forget about her complicated relationship with Ron, her breakup with Vicktor after finding him cheat on her, and Harry in general.  
  
"Ya Hermione, in Hawaii, we can have totally different identities, nobody will know it's us, we can dye our hair, get color contacts, change our names. Don't you see? We can escape our troubles, our worries, everything. In Hawaii, there are no worries about what the most popular girl in school thinks of you, or if you're going to get the A or the F." Jade pointed out wistfully playing with a strand of her long straight black hair, her brown eyes off in Lala Land.  
  
"So.when do we leave?" Hermione said with a devious smile shocking her friends. Michelle's face broke out into a grin. Tossing back her wavy reddish blond hair she laughed her green eyes squinted in laughter.  
  
"Now you're talking Hermione!" she said as Sarah and Jade nodded in agreement.  
  
Chapter One: Hawaii here we come!  
  
A few days after the slumber party the girls went to get their looks redone for the summer in Hawaii. Sarah Dallas would be Summer Preston, Hermione Granger would be Mya Grant, Jade Evans would be Gemini Stone, and Michelle McGowan would be Anastasia McDouglas.  
  
All the girls had been totally transformed especially Hermione, if you were from Hogwarts and you just saw her, the likeliness you would recognize her was 1 out of 100. Hermione's bushy brown hair had been curled into tight bouncy small ringlets falling over her shoulders colored to a deep golden caramel with a few honey blond and light brown highlights. Her eyes had been given bright topaz blue contacts to cover up her brown eyes. She was dressed in rather cute preppy clothes Hermione would have never considered if not for this trip to Hawaii. A cute light blue Abercrombie and Fitch shirt with white trim on the sleeves and collar and white writing saying Abercrombie and Fitch. Along with Paris Blue fitted hip huggers than clung to her butt and legs and gave away to a tiny flare with a pair of stylish white Puma shoes. Now she was the sweet yet sassy Mya Grant from England.  
  
Sarah had gotten her natural light blond hair cut to just above her shoulders and highlighted to a shiny golden blond shade that radiated in the light. With it she had gotten amethyst colored contacts to go with her fair skin. She wore a loose violet blouse that was tied above the skirt which was a long breezy white skirt that was sprinkled with violet flowers and swished lightly at her bare ankles and low-heeled white open toed stilettos. She looked the part of Summer Preston, the carefree easy going California Girl.  
  
Michelle's Irish roots were covered up by her hair that was darkened to a red maroon/ burgundy brown shade very much like that of Rouge on X-Men Evolution. Her eyes still the bright green color only enhanced with her makeup. Michelle changed to total Goth with her low cut square neck black top that contrasted sharply with her milky white skin. With it she wore a pair of black leather pants and 3-inch stiletto boots. She was now the Gothic siren known as Anastasia McDouglas from New York.  
  
Jade Evans was no more. In her place was the much more confidant outgoing Gemini Stone. With her long black hair dyed a deep reddish brown/ ruby color (Think Sabrina when she dyed her hair) and had been given intense green contacts that stood out against her newly sun soaked tan skin. She was wearing red leather trench coat like jacket that fell just above her knees with a black silk halter, and a short red rocker skirt underneath and just below the knee black 4-inch boots. Her fingers adorned gloves that had the finger place cut open to show off her sharp crimson nails. She gave off an alluring catch me if you can attitude.  
  
The girls surveyed themselves in the mirror. The transformation was incredible. In no time at all the girls were boarding the plane headed for Hawaii. It was time to break some hearts.  
  
AN: LOL hope you liked that little bit. In this part I didn't really go in depth into the story, I'm sorry. Next chapter should be better. And I'm sorry if any of the girls comes off as Mary Sue's I didn't intend it that way. I made them the way they are for a reason. You'll find out what it is soon enough if you just keep reading the story. Much luv. Neko Nadesico  
  
Very Important! Okay I have 2 scenarios for Draco so pick one.  
  
Draco is under the name of Devin and falls for Hermione knowing her as Mya. They fall and love thinking of each other as Devin and Mya and there's a nice angsty twist at the end. And a definite sequel for their 7th year  
  
Draco is there as Draco and Hermione's there as Mya. Hermione knows it's him so she decides to play with his mind. You know make him fall in love with him because he taunted her all those years. But ends up falling in love herself. Still angsty ending and a sequel for the 7th year as well  
  
Okay in both of them Draco is in the dark about Mya and who she really is. Both have angsty endings and a sequel and it's all up to you, the reviewer which scenario you like better. So vote please because I love both of them and I cant decide! 


	2. CHange of Plans

Summertime Girl  
  
Summary: One summer is all it takes to change you're life as you see it. When Draco runs into Hermione under the name of Mya in Hawaii, because he doesn't know her true identity they have fun and fall in love. But the summer 's drawing to a close, the sands in the hourglass are running out. (Romance/ humor/ angst) Live life to the fullest, live everyday like it's your last.  
  
DISCLAMER: Check chap 1 Chapter 2:  
  
As Hermione was packing her stuff she saw her friends coming up her driveway. She ran down the stairs to greet them. She looked like the old Hermione in baggy gray sweats an oversized white T-shirt rolled up and her hair in a ponytail pulled back with a stretch hair band. Sarah looked nervous and Jade and Michelle just looked confused as she was. Hermione looked at them in confusion.  
  
"What wrong?" Hermione asked giving them a don't give me any crap look. Sarah sighed. She looked at Hermione with big innocent eyes as asking for her forgiveness.  
  
"We cant go to Spain." Sarah said softly. There was a dead silence in the room. Hermione looked at Jade and Michelle who looked just as shocked. Michelle broke the silence. She stood up and looked at Sarah in confusion and suspicion.  
  
"What do you mean we cant go to Spain?" Michelle asked hands on her hips eyes narrowed at Sarah who fidgeted under her glance.  
  
"Well you see.it seems that Bernice.. isn't in Spain she's um.in.Hawaii.. And according to her she didn't get our memo and mom says we cant stay by ourselves at her place in Spain so.it's either go to Hawaii where Bernice is.. or nothing. " Sarah said nervously. The room was once again in dead silence.  
  
"Alright then, let's go to Hawaii." Jade said beaming a smile at the Michelle, Hermione and Sarah. Sarah looked at her in relief; Hermione is confusion obviously saying, "has she gone mad" and Michelle with an irritated and annoyed glare.  
  
"What if I don't want to go to Hawaii." Michelle said fixing everyone with a cold glare.  
  
"Michelle stop overeating, it's just a slight detour. It's not going to be torture on you." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. Michelle rolled her eyes right back.  
  
"Ya whatever, I'm going to go pack. We're meeting back here tomorrow afternoon right?" Michelle said. Sarah nodded.  
  
"Well Hawaii's no Spain, but it doesn't look like a have much of a choice." Michelle said storming off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy paced around in his study. Glaring at a statue that was "staring" at him he raised one hand and sent it flying across the room and shattering against the wall. Restlessly he ran a hand through his pale blond hair. The Dark Lord had just asked him to join his ranks, and he couldn't very well say no. So he had asked for more time. But the time was passing to fast, he had been asked in early June and he only had until early August and it was already late June. He paced some more. He needed to get away, get away from all of this pressure and calm himself.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Damn it, why does everything have to happen to me! Damn my father and his fucking Dark Lord! I've decided to leave this summer, just for a little while. Just to experience life. Find out what's really out there.in the muggle realm. It's like my late sister said, are muggles really different from us, other than magic we could pass for muggles and muggles could pass for us. What's the point in separating us. I have to find that out. And since I only have till August I'll go now.  
  
My late sister, Isabelle used to say if she should ever die, which she did, to find her in Hawaii. Isabelle loved Hawaii with a passion. She said it was her home away from home. She always talked about the sun and palm tree and all the fun she had learning to surf. So I would go to the muggle parts of it and search for that sense of peace Isabelle said she found there. Maybe my quest would be a waste but with only about a month away to my initiation, I have to experience life before it's all over. For as long as I remember my father controlled my life, everything about it, from what clothes I wore to what friends I made. I hated it. This summer is my only change to get away from that, after this summer I will officially become a death eater and as a death eater Voldermort doesn't exactly give you time to experience life in the muggle realm.  
  
Quickly I left my study to pack my stuff. Changing into muggle clothes, and changing my hair a bleached blond color and eyes light blue I apparated to Hawaii.  
  
AN: Well that was short. What in the world is Michelle's problem? What will happen when they run into each other? I already have chap 3 ready, all you have to do is review. BTW just so you guys know Draco doesn't really come into play until around chap 4. Sorry but that's the only way I can get the plot to work. Much luv Neko Nadesico  
  
Okay to all my reviews I have decided to go with Draco being, well Draco and Hermione as Mya. And you guys are in luck unlike my other stories I have actually plotted out the entire storyline for this. It should be around 10 chapters and if enough people want it I will write an alternate storyline for this story where Draco is Devin. And at the end of chap 10 if you want I will write a sequel. I will do personal thanks to my reviews next chapter. Don't have time right now since you want the chap 2. 


	3. IMPORTANT AN! IF YOU EVER WANT TO READ T...

TO All my readers and reviewers:  
  
I am so sorry but unfortuntly I will not be writing on these stories for awhile. For many reasons.  
  
If you didn't hear about it, or you do not live in the States there has been a pycho sniper going around in the Maryland, Washington DC, Virginia area killing people in my neighborhood. If you didn't know, the first killing on Aspen hill was like 2-3 blocks from my house. So the school are always in code blue and everybody's been freaking out. Not to mention this Saturday he left a nice little message saying "None of your children are safe, anywhere." How nice of the jackass don't you think?  
  
I've just started High school this year and I'm already piled mountain high with homework. Not only homework but projects and papers. And lots of Geometry I don't understand. I'm struggling to keep Bs in some of my classes and I'm usually acing everything. And I really think I need to start devoting my time to school work.  
  
I have decided to concentrate on one story at a time. This time it will be Jealous Green eyes since I already have the story all plotted out and everything. When I finish Jealous Green eyes I will finish another story. You will get to vote which story when I post a poll for you guys to vote on. But for now I'm concentrating on Jealous Green Eyes and my school work. Sorry if any of you are upset with me but really need to make the grades or I'm in major trouble. I have asian parents for gods sake! They get pissed when I get a A-! I'm not even going to mention my C in math! 


	4. Darn Detour or is it?

AN: Since I'm feeling so jovelant. Herly Chranidanzle! Or for you simpletons Merry fucking Christmas. LOL. Here's chap 3. I know I said I wouldn't write on this story till I finished Jealous Green Eyes but count this as a Christmas present.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chap 3: Darn Detour  
  
As the girls stepped out onto the sunny shore of Honolulu the sun shines into their faces and their feet touch burning sand.  
  
"So this is Hawaii." Hermione said rhetorically sliding her sunglasses on top of her head, glancing around the general vincity. Up ahead was a huge off white beach house with a porch going all around and thin satin curtains blowing out into the wind through the open windows.  
  
"Wow." Jade said looking around. Sarah laughed.  
  
"Come on guys, that gorgeous beach house up ahead belongs to us for the next 2 months! So soak it up girls!" Sarah said as she grabbed her bags and started running towards the house. Jade and Hermione exchanged amused looks before grabbing their stuff and running towards the house behind Sarah while Michelle stood their tears threatening to pierce her eyes, teeth gently sinking into the soft flesh that was her bottom lip. Maybe she should just turn around. She couldn't do this, couldn't face this yet. Was it too late to board a plan back home? "Oh get yourself together Michelle, you can do this." Michelle convinced herself as she too grabbed her bags and headed towards the house.  
  
When she opened the door she found her 3 friends wandering around in awe and why wouldn't they be, it was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. The rooms were spacious with the sun's rays shinning in through the windows lighting up the room in a way no lantern or light switch could. You could smell the sea and salt as it floated in. The furniture gave off of a very sophisticated and calm demeanor. And when you just walked in you were in a 2-story foyer, a golden chandelier above and straight ahead a huge family room with shiny marble floors and French doors leading out onto the balcony that overlooked the beautiful Hawaiian scenery. And when you looked up in the room you could see the railing that bordered it from above, you could even catch glimpse of the rooms. And on your left were stairs leading towards the bedrooms above. The kitchen was on your right when you walked in wafting out the smell of pineapples and strawberry ice cream.  
  
"It's.it's so beautiful." Hermione managed to say as she spun slowly in a circle staring at the high ceiling above in the foyer.  
  
"I know, and just think, this will be practically ours for the rest of the summer." Sarah said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Lets see our rooms!" Jade suggested heading up the stairs, the rest of the girls following close behind. Their rooms were just as beautiful as the downstairs, big spacious with plenty of room for whatever they wanted, with sunlight streaming in through open windows that gave off the scent of the sea. Hermione's was decorated in a baby blue color, angelic like with satin and silk sheets, twisted white silk drapes over the canopy bed, fluffy pillows and an all around good girl feel. Sarah's was decorated in bright colors of yellow and green, and earthy but dreamy feel to it. Jade's was ruby red silk, seductive with a sassy touch that was purely meant for Jade. Michelle's room was pure black with contrasting white walls and marble floors. As the sun began to set on the horizon the girls dinned and turned in for the day as they were still jet lagged from all their flying and Sarah's cousin Bernice the next day when she returned from a weekend on one of the smaller more remote islands with her newest guy friend.  
  
The next morning Hermione was shaken away by the rest of the girls, already up and waiting for Hermione so they could head down to the beach and as Sarah put it "Check out the hotness factors of the guys on this island." After much mumbling and grumbling Hermione stumbled away to get dressed, and a couple of hours later was ready to go. Jumping into the car they had rented they speed off to the beach decked out only in swimsuits and rather breezy outfits over.  
  
Hermione was dressed in a gorgeous black 2 piece, a skimpy bottom that barely covered her butt and a triangle top that her breasts filled out nicely. But over it she wore low riser denim floods rolled up to give off a home made look, with it she wore white flip flops and a white and black V neck halter that tied up in the back. Her curly hair left hanging around her shoulders, the front strands on each side twisted back from her face and pulled together in the back with a black ponytail holder, very simple and sophisticated. Sarah on the other hand had her blond hair braided into tiny braids all over her head with little clips and ribbons placed strategically all around, it glittered and glimmered in the sun. Her outfit consisted of her triangle shaped tropical looking bikini top and a wildly colorful sarong around her waist covering up the matching bikini. Her feet were bare the only thing they wore were a big toe ring and an anklet. While Jade was dressed in bright orange red shorts with a big silver belt from the J Lo line, with a cute yellow short sleeved top that cut off at the midriff and was tied in the front, under she wore her stunning red bikini top and matching bottoms. While Michelle wore a hooded black sweater and short shorts over her navy blue one piece.  
  
"Wow," Sarah said looking around in awe a smile starting to form on her face. Hermione came up behind her.  
  
"Ya the scenery is gorgeous isn't it" Hermione said dreamily. Sarah gave her a confused look.  
  
"Scenery? Oh no honey I was talking about the assortment of hot guys" Sarah clarified as her eyes furtively swept the general area. The others burst into laughter.  
  
"Leave it to Sa- I mean Bethany to point that out." Jade said. The girls paused, that was right they were now Bethany, Mya, Gemini and Anastasia, not Sarah, Hermione, Jade and Michelle. The took a moments silence to let the fact sink in.  
  
"Well, let's do it then." Jade finally said with a shaky breath. The girls nodded mutely. Just as the girls were setting up their stuff on the middle of the beach, surrounded on both sides by hot guys, a football came zooming towards their heads. With a gasp they ducked but poor Michelle wasn't paying attention and got the blunt of the hit.  
  
"Aw! What the fuck!?!" She screamed clutching her head. With that she held up the football jaw set tightly.  
  
"Who the fuck threw this at me?!" She yelled at the top her lungs as a silence fell over the area. Sheepishly a tall lanky spiked blond boy trudged up to where Michelle was.  
  
"Er.sorry about that." He said as she scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. Michelle glared. And with her perfect aim threw the football back at him, hitting him square between the eyes. With that she glared and spoke.  
  
"Anyone else want to throw something at me?" She yelled, and she nodded in mute satisfaction when everyone stayed silent. When the guy had finally got up and walked away the girls laughed and applauded Michelle. Sarah grabbed Jade's arm and the 2 were off to flirt with the two guys that were heading towards the ice cream bar leaving Hermione with her book and Michelle to wander around the place.  
  
'It's so nice to finally be outdoors instead of locked up in the castle. I still can't believe Ron would do that to me. He said he loved me. LOVED me. And all it took was one kiss from that little tart to change everything he felt? God. What could I have possibly seen in him? Heh. But I'm not to surprised, I mean look at my taste before. Vicktor Krum. What was I thinking? Oh ya, I could get Ron jealous. Worked like a charm, too bad Ron turned out to be such a bastard. Why can't I be like Sarah? She has it all. Pretty face, perfect body and is a first class flirt. Look at her. Flirting with those guys, twirling her hair, and smiling and laughing at their jokes. Why cant that be me?' Hermione thought to herself as she watched Sarah with an almost wishful expression. Suddenly a tall blond haired boy caught her eye. Turning Hermione locked eyes with the boy. Silver into blue and past the blue into deep brown. There was something enticing and familiar about those eyes.if only she could put her finger on it.  
  
AN: Just saw Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers and all I can say is wow.It was awesome! Then again it could be the fact that the theatre was swarming with hot guys and of course there was Orlando Bloom and Viggo on the screen so that could be it too. LOL. I was literally on the edge of my seat. Of course I had to lean back as well, Katie and I came in late so we had to sit up front but that's ok. I sat near a real hot guy and Orlando was 10 times bigger on screen cuz we were in the front, so it all worked out. LOL. I'll get out chap 4 as soon as possible. Which considering it's me we're talking about, soon, is never soon enough. LOL. And yes I know I said I'd do JGE first but, oh well. I can't find any inspiration for that story at the moment. 


End file.
